


黑丝旗袍小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 7





	黑丝旗袍小宇

“别，别看了……”  
  
小白声音低低的，害羞地埋着头，柔软黑发里露出的白皙耳廓，还有肩颈那一片泛着出比水蜜桃还诱人的绯红，一字肩旗袍似乎是被粗心的小白订小了一号，柔软的胸脯被勾出肉欲的勒痕，将腻白挺翘的小奶子硬生生勒得愈发呼之欲出，敏感的乳尖早就违背着主人的意愿凸起了布料，几滴乳汁随着情动悄悄分泌，在酒红色丝绸缎面晕开一滩暧昧难明的深色，叫人想直接舔上去叼住，用舌尖拨弄着，一边听着小白的羞声低叫一边隔着薄薄衣料将香甜乳汁直接嘬出来。只有这个小傻子还没意识到情况的危险，穿着长度堪堪齐到私处的旗袍，注意力都在自己裹着黑色薄丝袜的双腿上。  
  
旗袍下方已经被顶了一个小角，他怯怯地将短旗袍裙角往下拉，试图掩饰明明对方什么都没做，自己就有反应了的丢脸，又不安地将那双廉价到一撕就破的黑丝往上扯，眼神飞瞟，音色带着猫儿挠爪似的埋怨：“我都说了不想这样穿了……”  



End file.
